Deja Vu
by reeb.myoo
Summary: Just read the story to find out. Please R&R.


**De Ja Vu**

**Beep Beep Bep.**

**That's it, she was gone. Daughter, Mother, And Grandmother. The dear **

**sweet sound of her voice, the soft chuckle she made, her long luscious **

**locks of hair, gone. The joy that filled the room as she entered it, **

**the sadness as she left it, gone. He was gone too, but the day before. **

**That crash, on that fateful day, changed the lives of so many. **

**Flashback.**

**Troy! There's a-**

**CABOOM!**

**Two bodies scattered fifty feet, clinging on to each other. Troy died **

**instantly, whereas Gabriella slipped into a coma, but died a week and a **

**half later. While in her coma, all she could hear was the sound of **

**Troy's voice saying, you'll be okay, don't worry. But then, **

**it faded away. And so did she. Her condition deteriorated, and **

**eventually, she was gone. **

**End Of Flashback**

**Jasmyn, their beloved 33-year-old daughter was there at the time. She **

**called the nurses but in the end, she knew deep down that her mom **

**wanted to be with her dad. She just had to let her go. **

**Gabriella felt herself lifting, higher and higher, until she saw her **

**beloved Troy, the love of her now passed life. They were both 79 at the **

**time, but still felt like the teenagers they were when they first met. **

**She heard a voice, a very familiar voice, he was singing to her. **

**Living in My own World**

**Didn't understand**

**That anything can happen**

**When you take a chance**

**She felt she had no choice but to join in.**

**I never believed in**

**What I couldn't see**

**I never opened my heart**

**To all the possibilities.**

**They carried on singing, for what seemed like forever and ever.**

**Until, they heard someone speaking to them**

**Troy, Gabby, you were so special to me, to all of us. We know were **

**all growing old now, and we all have to go sometimes, but none of us **

**ever thought it would be you two to go first. I just wanted to say, that **

**you changed me, well, you changed us all, and that's why were all **

**here today, not to grieve for the loss of you two, but to commemorate all **

**the amazing things you did for us. We love you.**

**It was one of their best friends, Chad Danforth. Both Troy and Gabby **

**felt tears trickling down their cheeks. **

**I can't believe Chad took all I was gonna say, god Chad. They both **

**automatically knew this was Taylor McKessie, another of their best **

**friends. What else can I say? Okay, I'll try something. Do you realise **

**what you did to our lives? Without you, and you singing that night, and **

**changing the whole school, Me and Chad, Sharpay and Zeke, Jason and **

**Kelsi and well Ryan and Melissa, kind of.well we would have never had **

**second thoughts about even talking, let alone dating, getting married, **

**having kids, and in mine and Chad's case, grandkids. So we made you **

**a video, to celebrate you guys.**

**A video comes on of Troy and Gabby at the Ski lodge, which they **

**realised was from Melissa, who was there that night, and recognised Troy. It **

**then goes to the callbacks, then to the after-party, where they almost **

**kissed, then the musical. Their wedding, came next, with Sharpay on the **

**other side of the camera sobbing, their honeymoon, filmed by Troy, the **

**birth of their children, and their grandchildren, Becca, and Natalie, **

**twins mothered by Becca.**

**We don't know whether you can see this but we thought that you **

**might and we just wanted to. sorry I just can't**

**Troy and Gabriella just couldn't watch any more. They couldn't **

**believe where they were. Was it Heaven? It must have been. They floated **

**around for awhile, until they came to somewhere familiar. Looking **

**around, they realised it was the ski lodge that they sang at when they first **

**met. It was New Years Eve. The emcee picked out a completely **

**different couple, one an obvious jock, yawning, though he'd only been there a **

**couple of minutes. The was absolutely the apitamy of Troy when he was **

**younger. The other one, the girl a smarty-pants bookworm, holding a **

**five-hundred page novel. At first they were reluctant to get on stage, **

**and wouldn't look at each other. The emcee then said, you know, one **

**day you two may thank me for this.**

**And all the two could say was**

**De ja vu **


End file.
